The Elevator (The Game)
by Artic'uno Staff
Summary: Saat kau memasuki lift dan pintu tertutup rapat. Apakah kau yakin dunia di luar lift masih sama dengan duniamu? Ketika pintu lift terbuka dan kau melangkah keluar. Apakah kau yakin kau melangkah ke dunia yang sama? AU, One-shot, Not My Original Story/Inspired by Elevator Game from Korea/Warning: OOC! RnR?


_Saat kau memasuki lift, dan pintu tertutup rapat_

 _Apakah kau yakin dunia di luar lift masih sama dengan duniamu?_

 _Ketika pintu lift terbuka dan kau melangkah keluar_

 _Apakah kau yakin kau melangkah ke dunia yang sama?_

* * *

 ** _The Elevator © Uzumaki Nugroho_**

 ** _Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning(s): Contains horror & absurd story. A little bit of twist_**

 ** _Genre: Mystery, Horror, Supernatural, Romance_**

 ** _Rate: For 15+ Teenagers or more_**

* * *

 _Sial!_ Aku terlambat pagi ini. Saking terlambatnya gedung bertingkat 25 tempatku berkantor sudah mulai sepi karena orang-orang sudah masuk di kantor masing-masing.

"Bangun kesiangan, Naruto- _san_?" sapa _Security_ di lobi yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman pahit.

Lorong lift pun sudah sepi, hanya tinggal petugas kebersihan yang mengelap dinding sambil bersiul. Segera kupilih lift terdekat menuju lantai 12b dimana kantorku berada. _Yup,_ di gedung ini tidak terdapat lantai 13, hanya 12a dan 12b. Mungkin, karena Direktur Utama masih percaya bahwa angka 13 adalah angka kesialan.

Biasanya di pagi hari sebelum jam masuk selalu penuh. Tapi lift tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Tentu saja aku kesal. Sudah telat, terjebak di lift pula! Ku tekan tombol-tombol di lift, tapi tak ada reaksi. Ku tekan juga tombol darurat, sama saja. Aku mulai panik dan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Untungnya lift mulai bergerak lagi. Aku pun menarik nafas lega. Tapi hanya sesaat. Karena malah berhenti dan membuka pintu di lantai 12a bukannya lantai 12b seperti yang ku inginkan. Khawatir lift itu bermasalah, aku melangkah keluar dari bilik lift. Sempat terpikir untuk menggunakan lift lain, tapi tanggung. Akhirnya kuputuskan menggunakan tangga saja, toh hanya satu lantai saja.

Tiba di kantor semua sudah masuk ke ruang rapat untuk rapat pagi harian. Aku masih beruntung karena rapat belum dimulai karena Tsunade SenjuㅡDirektur Utama perusahaan iniㅡbelum masuk ke ruang rapat. Biarpun Senju- _san_ orangnya sabar dan baik, 'kan tidak enak juga kalau aku masuk setelah rapat dimulai.

"Haha, terlambat lagi?" sapa Shikamaruㅡrekan kerjaku.

"Iya," Aku mengangguk pelan, "Dan aku tadi sempat terjebak di lift yang macet di tengah jalan." Ujarku dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Mungkin ini hari sialmu, Naruto. Selama aku di sini, belum pernah lift yang kunaiki macet." ucap Shikamaru seraya tertawa kecil.

.

.

Rapat pun dimulai saat Senju-san masuk. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja sampai Senju-san berbicara tentang kerjasama bisnis perusahaanku dengan sebuah perusahaan dari Amerika. Karena itu, seorang perwakilan dari sana untuk sementara waktu akan berkantor di perusahaankuㅡperusahaan tempatku bekerja, maksudku. Dan para pegawai terutama yang lelaki menyambut gembira karena menurut Senju-san, perwakilan yang dimaksud adalah seorang wanita muda dan cantik. Muda untuk ukuran posisinya, sekitar 20-an. Kurang lebih sama lah dengan umurku dan rekan-rekan di posisi yang sama.

"Namikaze Naruto, kamu yang nanti meng- _handle_ dia." Suara Senju-san yang feminim namun tegas itu membuatku sedikit terkejut.

" _Are?_ Saya?" Ujarku sambil menunjuk batang hidungku sendiri dengan telunjuk kananku.

Terdengar sorak kekecewaan dari peserta rapat yang lain, yang seluruhnya lelaki kecuali Tsunade Senju-san dan Shizune-sanㅡasisten Tsunadeㅡyang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huu, dasar bule!" ledek Kiba.

"Enak saja, bisa bahasa asing bukan berarti buleㅡorang asing tau!" balasku.

"Aduh, Senju- _sama,_ lebih baik saya yang ditugaskan." timpal yang lain.

"Lho, kenapa kalian pada ribut? Pada kepingin juga ya ternyata?" tanya Senju-san.

"Saya memilih Naruto-san karena dia bisa bahasa internasionalㅡbahasa Inggris, pernah pergi ke New York dan Washington DC juga. Kalian bisa?" sambungnya.

"Tapi kata Anda tadi orangnya belajar bahasa Jepang juga?" tanyaku.

"Ya tapi kan pasti lebih nyaman kalau dengan yang bisa bahasanya juga kan? Kalian bisa saling memperlancar _skill_ bahasa kalian masing-masing. Sudahlah, saya lebih percaya sama kamu daripada otak-otak mesum semua disini." tegas Tsunade- _san_ pada akhirnya.

"Boooo!" sorak yang lain kompak yang disambut tawa Tsunade- _san._

* * *

Miyoza Karina. Itulah namanya. Awalnya kupanggil Miyoza- _san,_ sesuai budaya disini tapi dia bersikeras agar aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnyaㅡKarin. Katanya, memanggil teman tidaklah harus formal. Tidak seperti memanggil atasan atau _boss_ yang harus berkata dengan formal agar dianggap beretika dan sopan. _OK,_ aku terkesan dengan semangatnya untuk asimilasi budaya. Orangnya tampak pendiam, tapi bila diajak bicara _supel_ juga. Mungkin karena dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, bahasa Jepang-nya masih jauh dari lancar jadi untuk segala urusan dia selalu beralih kepadaku, yang membuat rekan-rekanku jadi iri.

"Naruto- _san,_ nanti makan siang bersama ya?" ajaknya suatu hari sambil lewat di depan mejaku dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, iya. Boleh." Jawabku.

"Bilang apa sih dia?" tanya Kiba di meja sebelah sambil memandang punggung Karin yang sudah menjauh.

"Ngajak makan siang." Jawabku sekenanya yang langsung ditanggapi Kiba dengan heboh.

"Kau hebat, Naruto! Baru saja kenal tapi sudah ngajak makan. Bisa-bisa kalau sebulan kenal, bisa ngajak ke altar pernikahan atau ke 'kamar' nih. Hehehe." canda Kiba padaku.

"Puahh! Apa-apaan kau, maniak anjing! Dasar otak mesum!" semprotku padanya.

Tapi harus kuakui Karin memang menarik. Mungkin tak secantik atau semulus para _idol_ di TV dan internet. Rambut sebahunya diikat dengan simpel tanpa aksesoris yang berlebih. Rambutnya berwarna kemerahan. Dia sangat sedap di pandang. Irisnya yang berwarna hijau itu dapat memerangkap siapa saja untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Matanya yang sayu memberi kesan teduh. Senyum di bibir tipisnya juga selalu menenangkan hati. _Ah,_ mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh cinta. Atau kelamaan _single._ Tapi kami berdua memang sama-sama _single,_ dan dia juga begitu ramah dan akrab kepadaku. Aku masih tidak mau terlalu _pede_ dulu, tapi Kiba ada benarnya juga. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Jadi dengan senang hati ku temani dan ku bimbing Karin setiap saat, kecuali kalau sifat anehnya kumat.

"Naruto- _san_ tahu cerita _Aka manto_?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku.

"Tentu saja tahu. Itu kan _urban legend_ dari Jepangㅡnegaraku. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya!" tandasku padanya.

Tak sesuai tampangnya, Karin sangat senang dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan _supranatural._ Atau lebih tepatnya, senang berbagi pengetahuannya tentang hal-hal di luar nalar. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan legenda lokal negaranya. Yang ada malah ia terus menyerocos tentang cerita-cerita mistis dari negara Jepang, dan mau tidak mau sebagai pendengar yang baik aku pun ikut terseret arus.

Karin mengambil nafas yang panjang sebelum berucap, "Jadi ceritanya, ada hantu yang muncul di toilet dan akan bertanya pada orang di dalam, mau tisu toilet merah atau biru?"

Untung kita sudah selesai makan, kalau tidak kan eneg juga bicara soal toilet.

"Kalau memilih salah satu, jadinya gimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau kita memilih merah, kita akan disayat sampai mati berlumuran darah. Memilih biru, dicekik sampai mati dan wajah kita jadi membiru kehabisan nafas. Jadi Naruto- _san,_ menurut kamu bagusnya apa?" Jawab dan tanyanya padaku.

"Hmmm... Aku bakal bilang ke hantu itu _Maaf tidak perlu, saya bersihkan pakai tangan saja._ Hahahaha." tawaku pecah kala itu juga.

Karin manyun, biarpun tampangnya dewasa tapi lucu juga ekspresinya kalau seperti itu.

" _Ih_ Naruto-san jorok deh." gerutunya.

"Lho, siapa juga yang mulai ngomongin toilet hehe," aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi beneran lho. Yang kudengar, masyarakat di suatu negara menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan diri setelah 'menabung' di toilet. Tapi jangan salah. Setelah itu, mereka mencuci tangan mereka dengan air dan sabun." Jelasku padanya sedikit.

Karin nampak berpikir sejenak, "Tapi memang jawabannya benar sih, bilang _Aku tak butuh tisu_ agar punya waktu untuk kabur."

"Tuh kan, apa ku bilang. Hahaha.." aku tertawa lepas di depannya.

Dan besoknya dia bercerita tentang _Kuchisake-onna, Hasshaku-sama, Kune-kune, Teke-teke_ dan lain sebagainya. Aku yang belajar bahasa Inggris demi pekerjaan dan buta dengan _urban legend_ di negarakuㅡsungguh memalukan, tapi ini faktaㅡhanya manggut-manggut saja. Tapi berkat itu semakin hari aku dan Karin semakin dekat. Aku masih belum cocok dengan obsesinya soal _urban legend_ dan _creepy pasta,_ tapi setidaknya kami punya bahan pembicaraan selain soal pekerjaan.

* * *

Kuberanikan diriku mengajak Karin makan malam dan dia menerimanya. Hari Jum'at itu aku pulang cepat dan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih sibuk.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat." ledek Kiba.

"Aku akan _dinner_ sama Karin nanti malam, jangan cemburu ya, Kiba.." balasku.

"Woow.. Diam-diam ternyata kau ya.. Awas Naruto, itu tamu jangan diapa-apain." Kiba kemudian tertawa lepas.

Aku tertawa canggung menanggapinya.

.

.

 _Mikazu Cafe, 19:20_

"Naruto- _san,_ tahu kasus Elisa Lam?" Tanya Karin saat kami makan malam. Duduknya yang berhadapan denganku menyebabkan aku langsung menatap wajahnya saat berbicara.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng, "Siapa dia? Dari namanya seperti bukan orang Jepang." ujarku menanggapi.

Karin menatapku dengan senyuman, "Memang bukan."

Mata Karin berbinar bahagia saat dia mulai bercerita. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia seperti orang lain. Seolah seperti dirasuki sesuatu. _Possessed._ Mungkin sengaja dia lakukan agar ceritanya lebih seru, dan biasanya berhasil membuatku tertarik.

Karin menghela nafas sejenak, "Di tahun 2013 seorang mahasiswi asal Kanada ditemukan tewas tenggelam dalam tangki air di atap sebuah hotel di Los Angeles. Dia sudah diberitakan menghilang sebulan sebelumnya. Mayatnya ditemukan ketika tamu hotel mengeluhkan tekanan air yang kecil dan juga air yang keluar berwarna hitam dan berbau." ungkapnya membuka ceritanya.

"Oh _wow.._ " ujarku sambil melirik kopi di meja. Ugh, sepertinya kopi itu tak akan kuhabiskan.

"Aparat sampai harus memotong tangki itu untuk mengeluarkan mayatnya karena lubang yang ada terlalu kecil untuk melakukan evakuasi. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan tidak ada tanda-tanda trauma atau tindak kekerasan." sambungnya seraya meneguk minuman _Cappucino_ yang dipesannya.

"Ada bukti atau petunjuk lainnya?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Ini yang menarik Naruto- _san,_ ditemukan rekaman _CCTV_ yang menunjukkan aktifitas terakhir Elisa di hotel itu. Dia bersikap aneh di salah satu lift hotel; memencet banyak tombol berkali-kali, keluar masuk lift, tampak resah dan tak bisa diam, dan bahasa tubuhnya tidak normal. Seolah-olah seperti sedang lari dari seseorang. Atau _sesuatu._ "

Karin sangat bersemangat saat mengutarakan kalimat yang terakhir, seperti remaja yang membicarakan idola favoritnya.

"Oh.. Mungkin dia di bawah pengaruh obat?" tanyaku seraya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Hasil otopsi tidak menunjukkan adanya sisa obat rekreatif yang bersifat _halusinogen,_ jadi tidak." ungkap Karin.

Ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, "Apa dia punya semacam.. Um, gangguan kejiwaan?"

"Ya, _bipolar disorder.._ " Jawab Karin.

"Aha! Itu dia, mungkin sedang kumat. Kerabatku juga ada yang didiagnosa menderita gangguan yang sama, jadi aku cukup familiar." ungkapku padanya.

Karin tampak sedikit kesal dengan semangat yang kutunjukkan untuk mengambil kesimpulan logis. Tapi itu kan peranku; kalau kita membicarakan suatu fenomena aneh di luar logika maka salah seorang harus menjadi _counter-argument_ dan memberikan penjelasan logis. Agar diskusi menjadi semakin seru.

Karin mendengus pelan, "Itu memang penjelasan yang diberikan polisi, bunuh diri dengan kecurigaan ketidakstabilan mental. Tapi masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dan masih menjadi kontroversi sampai sekarang." ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. _Well,_ nampaknya ia kesal.

"Hmm, menarik. Tapi kukira Karin- _san_ hanya tertarik urban legend dan cerita mistis dari Jepang bukan kasus tak terpecahkan dari negara asalmu." kataku padanya.

Karin menatapku misterius, "Sebenarnya Naruto- _san,_ yang menarik dari kasus itu buatku adalah rekaman CCTV Elisa Lam di lift hotel itu, yang banyak orang kaitkan dengan sebuah ritual yang populer di kalangan pecinta _occult_ di Jepang dan Korea." mata Karin kembali berbinar, "Menurut mereka, Elisa sedang mencoba rotual itu sebelum kematiannya." paparnya seraya memegang dagunyaㅡberpikir.

"Oh, pantas. Ritual apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ritual _lift menuju dunia lain._ " ujarnya.

"A-apa?"

Oke, percakapan kami malah semakin ngelantur.

"Sebenarnya Naruto- _kun.._ " perasaanku tidak enak ketika dia mulai memanggilku dengan akhiran _'kun'._ "..ada yang aku minta darimu,' Karin menatapku dalam-dalam sebelum berujar pelan.

"Aku ingin Naruto- _kun_ mencoba ritual itu malam ini."

Jderr!

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Sudah kuduga Karin bakal menyeretku semakin jauh ke dalam hobinya.

"Karin- _san,_ aku senang mendengar cerita-ceritamu, tapi kalau sampai sejauh itu.."

Karin terlanjur memotong ucapanku, "Tidak gratis kok, Naruto- _san._ Ada hadiah untukmu dariku."

Aku menoleh, "Apa hadiahnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Karin meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menatap ke dalam mataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"1 juta dollar dan biaya hidupmu selama 6 bulan akan kutanggung."

* * *

Aku tak bisa menolak. Bagaimana bisa? Normalnya, seorang lelaki yang memberi nafkah bagi perempuan bukan sebaliknya - apalagi Karin ingin membiayai hidupku selama 6 bulan ditambah uang 1 juta dollar. Itu bukan jumlah uang yang sedikit dan bukan waktu yang singkat. Jika dihitung, biaya hidupku per bulan mencapai 150-300 dollar. Karin bukan perempuan sembarangan, dia tamu perusahaanku dari negara lain. Salah langkah, bisa disangka korupsi. Jadi kalau dia yang memulai, ya kesempatan ini harus diambil, peduli amat resikonyaㅡdisangka menerima gratifikasi atau suap. Beginilah kalau uang yang mengambil keputusan.

"Jadi kalau ritual ini gagal aku akan tewas secara misterius seperti kasus Elisa Lam?" Tanyaku di lobi gedung kantor.

Kami sudah berada di lobi gedung tempat kantorku berada. Kami sepakat memilihnya sebagai lokasi karena kami sangat _familiar_ dengan gedung itu. Aku punya kartu akses ke lift dan aku bisa beralasan mengambil sesuatu di kantor bila ditanya _security._ Tapi yang penting, gedung ini memenuhi syarat utama ritual: minimal 10 lantai.

"Kalau gagal, Naruto-san hanya gagal ke dunia lain di lantai 10 di akhir ritual." jawab Karin padaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku, kau tahu, sukses ke dunia lain?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada grogi.

Karin menatapku, "Naruto- _san_ akan tahu sendiri, karena semuanya akan terasa berbeda dari normal." Jawab Karin disertai senyuman manisnya.

Dan kami sudah berada di depan lift. Kulihat sekeliling, sudah sepi. Karin kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Selembar kertas Folio F4 yang dilipat-lipat.

"Ini langkah-langkahnya sudah kutulis di kertas, takutnya di dunia lain perangkat elektronik tidak berfungsi." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas itu padaku.

Jujur, aku tidak pernah melihat Karin seantusias ini saat bekerja sekalipun. Ku buka lipatan dan kubaca kertas yang dia berikan padaku...

 _1\. Pastikan masuk ke lift dari lantai 1 sendirian, apabila ada orang lain masuk maka ritual ini gagal_

 _2\. Tekan tombol lift ke lantai 4_

 _3\. Jangan keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai 4, tekan tombol ke lantai 2_

 _4\. Jangan keluar dari luft ketika sampai di lantai 2, tekan tombol ke lantai 6_

 _5\. Jangan keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai 6, tekan tombol ke lantai 2_

 _6\. Jangan keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai 2, tekan tombol ke lantai 10_

 _7\. Jangan keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai 10, tekan tombol ke lantai 5_

 _8\. Di lantai 5 akan ada seorang perempuan yang masuk, jangan dilihat dan jangan ajak bicara_

 _9\. Tekan tombol ke lantai 1_

 _10\. Bila lift naik ke lantai 10 bukannya turun ke lantai 1, ritual berhasil. Bika turun ke lantai 1 maka ritual gagal, segera turun dan ingat jangan lihat dan ajak bicara wanita dari lantai 5_

 _11\. Di lantai 10 bisa memilih untuk keluar dari lift atau tinggal di dalam lift_

 _Petunjuk pulang_

 _1\. Bila memilih tinggal, tekan tombol ke lantai 1. Tekan berulang bila perlu_

 _2\. Bila keluar dari lift, kembali masuk ke lift yang sama, ulangi langkah 2-7 sampai ke lantai 5_

 _3\. Di lantai 5 tekan tombol ke lantai 1, bila naik ke lantai 10 segera tekan tombol apapun di bawah 10 untuk membatalkan lift naik, lalu tekan tombol ke lantai 1_

"Huh, rumit juga." keluhku padanya.

"Yang penting jangan sampai ada orang lain masuk selama ritual, kecuali wanita di lantai 5." ujar Karin sambil menatapku.

"Memangnya itu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yang pasti.. Dia bukan manusia." Jawab Karin santai.

Kedua safirku bergetar. "Apa?! Jadi selama ritual aku ada kemungkinan ketemu hantu?! Kamu tidak bilang ini sebelumnya!" Ucapku kesal.

"Yang penting jangan dilihat, jangan ajak bicara. Abaikan saja." Ucapnya santai sambil sedikit tertawa.

Sifat tenang Karin membuatku gusar juga. Kalau memang gampang kenapa tidak dia lakukan sendiri? Atau mungkin dia sudah pernah dan ingin berbagi pengalaman denganku?

"Jadi.. Kalau aku melanggar pantangan dan misalnya menyapa wanita itu, apa yang akan terjadi?" ucapku dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

Karin tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, mungkin bakal dihantui olehnya atau diseret ke dunianya? Entahlah." ujarnya seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Terus terang aku jadi takut juga. Menyesal membiarkan iming-iming uang mengambil alih logika. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal logika, selama ini kan peranku sebagai _skeptik_ dalam menanggapi cerita Karin. Kalau aku mundur sekarang aku bisa diledek pengecut olehnya. Dan hadiah uang yang dia janjikan..

"Ada pertanyaan lain, Naruto- _san_?"

"Hmm, tidak."

"Soal wanita di lantai 5 misalnya? Dia bisaㅡ"

"Ah sudahlah, _let's go_!" seruku semangat.

Aku memilih lift yang menurut pengamatanku jarang dipilih orang karena posisinya paling jauh dari lobi. Masih ada karyawan yang lembur jam segini dan petugas kebersihan juga _Security_ yang berkeliling. Tapi mengingat banyaknya lift di gedung ini kupikir kemungkinan bertemu orang lain selama ritual tidak terlalu besar.

"Naruto- _san,_ kutunggu di lobi. Hati-hati."

Aku hanya mengangguk, Karin menghilang dari pandanganku saat pintu lift tertutup rapat. Sekarang aku berada dalam bilik lift, sepenuhnya terisolasi dari dunia luar. Aku tak pernah merasa gugup atau takut seperti ini dalam lift, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit keraguan kali ini. Kuputuskan untuk fokus dengan misi saat ini, kupikir tidak akan lama.

Tombol 4 kutekan. Lift pun dengan segera bergerak ke atas. _Ping!_ Bel berbunyi saat pintu terbuka di lantai 4. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kutekan tombol angka 2, lift bergerak turun setelah menutup pintu. Pintu terbuka dan masih tidak ada yang aneh di luar lift. Rasa gugupku sudah hilang sekarang. Kuteruskan langkah selanjutnya ke lantai 6. Masih tidak ada yang aneh.

Aku mulai jenuh saat harus kembali ke lantai 2. Kalau ada yang melihat pasti mereka mengira aku tak ada kerjaan. Dan lantai 2 masih terlihat sama saja seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Masa iya sih dengan ritual konyol seperti ini bisa pergi ke dunia lain? Biarlah, biar Karin puas. Dan setelah ini aku akan memuaskan diri dengan uang yang ia janjikan ho ho ho...

Pikiranku tentang uang membuat perjalanan dari lantai 2 ke lantai 10 terasa sangat singkat. Pintu terbuka dan tak ada yang aneh. Aku pernah ke lantai 10 beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan, bila memang ritual ini berhasil di akhir ritual aku bisa memastikan apa ada yang berbeda di lantai 10 dengan yang kuingat. Tapi itu bila ritual ini bukan omong kosong. Aku sudah _skeptis_ sekarang. Yah, biarlah; coba lihat apalagi sekarang:

 _7\. Jangan keluar dari lift ketika sampai di lantai 10, tekan tombol ke lantai 5_

 _8\. Di lantai 5 akan ada seorang perempuan yang masuk, jangan dilihat dan jangan ajak bicara_

 _Shit!_ Aku mulai gugup lagi. Apa benar bakal ada seseorangㅡbukan, sesuatu yang akan masuk ke dalam lift ini? Tapi sudah sejauh ini, aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Dengan ragu kutekan tombol angka 5 dan lift pun mulai bergerak turun. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

9..

8..

7..

6..

 _Ping!_ Pintu terbuka..

Deg!

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Ada seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu lift!

 _Oh shit! Fuck fuck shit! Shit shit fu-_ eh tunggu sebentar, itu bukannya Shizune- _san_? Fiuhhh, aku menarik nafas lega.

"Lembur, Shizune- _san_?" sapaku.

Shizune-san hanya tersenyum simpul. Ah, mungkin Shizune-san capek. Iya lah, jam segini baru pulang, dedikasi luar biasa untuk Tsunade-san. Kutekan tombol angka 1 dan lift pun bergerak turun. Sebagaimana normalnya, dengan masuknya Shizune-san maka dipastikan ritual ini gagal. Tapi bagaimanapun aku sudah tidak percaya, tidak masuk akal kalau aku menekan tombol angka 1 lift akan malah naik ke lantai 10, ke dunia lain pula. Aku merasa bodoh sempat gugup tadi.

Aku melangkah keluar dari lift begitu sampai di lantai 1 dan mencari Karin di lobi. Apa aku harus mengulang ritual? Ah, lebih baik lapor ke Karin dulu.

"Naruto- _san,_ berhasil?" Tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar.

"Gagal, ada yang masuk lift di tengah jalan." jawabku berusaha membuat nada kecewa yang meyakinkan.

Ekspresi Karin berubah menjadi muram, melihatnya aku jadi tidak tega.

"Mmm, diulang bagaimana? Aku rela kok." Tawarku padanya.

Karin nampak berpikir sesaat, lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _san,_ sepertinya tidak memungkinkan sekarang. Kita pulang saja."

Giliran aku yang kecewa, karena sepertinya aku batal mendapat hadiahㅡtransferan uangㅡyang dijanjikan. Tapi Karin tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku.

"Terima kasih sudah mencoba, Naruto- _san._ Aku sudah senang kok. Tolong kirimi aku nomor rekeningmu. Nanti aku transfer hadiahnya."

 _Fuck Yeah!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Huh, dimana ini?_

 _Lift? Aku kembali ke lift kantor?_

 _Ping!_

 _Angka 10 menyala di layar dan pintu pun terbuka_ _._

 _Gelap. Di depan mataku hanyalah kegelapan total. Mati lampu? Tapi di dalam lift masih terang benderang, mustahil lift bisa beroperasi jika keadaan mati lampu. Ada semburat kemerahan dalam kegelapan di depanku, sepertinya berasal dari jendela._

 _Entah kenapa ada perasaan kuat yang mendorongku melangkah keluar dari lift menuju kegelapan total di luar. Bukan hanya gelap, tapi juga hening. Hening yang tak biasa. Bahkan dengungan sistem sirkulasi udara pun tak ada sama sekali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menemukan jalanku ke jendela. Mungkin karena aku sudah hafal layout gedung ini termasuk lantai 10. Atau semburat merah itu yang membimbingku, entahlah. Yang pasti aku sudah di depan jendela sekarang._

 _Dan semuanya di luar jendela gelap gulita. Siluet gedung bertingkat yang biasa kulihat setiap hari dari ruang kerjaku pun tampak membisu dalam kegelapan. Tak salah lagi, ini Tokyo. Dan ini gedung tempatku bekerja. Tapi Tokyo adalah kota yang tak pernah tidur. Bahkan bila ada pemadaman listrik massal sekalipun, mestinya ada cahaya dari penerangan darurat. Atau lampu dari mobil di jalan. Tapi tak ada apapun dibawah sana. Tak ada yang bergerak. Tak ada suara._

 _Hanya ada semburat kemerahan di cakrawala. Merah darah. Semburat itu yang menyebabkan efek siluet dari gedung-gedung bertingkat yang sekarang terlihat bagaikan monolith hitam di film 2001: Space Odyssey._

 _Bulu kudukku berdiri. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai melandaku. Kegelapan dan keheningan ini tidak biasa._

 _Ini bukan **dunia** ku!_

 _Mataku menangkap sesuatu di langit di kejauhan, sebuah tanda '' bercahaya merah darah._

 _Aku dilanda rasa takut. Instingku mendorongku berlari kembali ke arah lift di tengah kegelapan. Aku terhuyung dan terjatuh berkali-kali tapi aku terus berlari. Hingga aku mencapai pintu lift, dengan tombolnya masih bercahaya di tengah kegelapan, kutekan dan pintu lift pun terbuka._

 _Cahaya terang benderang dari dalam lift menyilaukanku dan aku pun terbangun._

Mimpi? Ya, hanya mimpi. Kutarik nafas panjang sambil mengelap keringat dingin di dahiku. _Mimpi yang aneh,_ pikirku. Mungkin karena aku tadi malam mencoba ritual lift menuju dunia lain itu.

* * *

Hari Senin aku masuk kerja dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Betapa tidak, akhir pekan kemarin kuhabiskan untuk makan di restoran favoritku bersama Karin dan sebagian uang yang ditransfer Karin kuberikan pada kedua orangtuaku. Aku belum berniat menceritakannya pada siapapun, tapi Kiba bisa melihat ekspresiku yang tidak biasa.

"Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Setelah _dinner,_ apa yang Karin berikan padamu?" tanya Kiba menyelidik.

"Ada deh, jangan _kepo_ ya." ejekku sambil mengambil sepotong _sushi_ dari kotak. "Hei Kiba, oleh-oleh dari siapa _sushi_ ini? Rasanya enak." ucapku memuji _sushi_ yang baru saja masuk ke indera pengecapku.

"Dari Shizune- _san,_ kan hari Rabu sampai Sabtu kemarin ke kantor cabang di Osaka. Katanya macet ketika pulang pakai mobil, baru sampai di rumah Minggu sore." ujar Kiba.

 _Sushi_ yang baru kugigit setengah jatuh dari tanganku. "K-Kau serius?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Lah iyalah, kau sih berduaan terus dengan Karin jadi tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Masa kau lupa? Saat meeting tanggal 6 bulan kemarin kan Tsunade- _sama_ bilang kantor cabang di Osaka bakal diperluas dan bisa jadi kita dipindah ke sana." Jelas Kiba padaku.

"Aku tidak ingat.."

"Paling kau tertidur ketika meeting." ucap Kiba.

Perasaan tak enak mulai melandaku. Bukan soal meeting yang kuingat, tapi kan kulihat Shizune- _san_ di kantor Sabtu malam? Apa Kiba sengaja mengerjaiku? Aku segera meninggalkan meja dan bergegas menuju ruangan Shizune-san meninggalkan Kiba yang kebingungan.

"Permisi, Shizune-san.."

"Ya, ada apa Namikaze-san?" tanya Shizune-san yang sedang mengetik sesuatu.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, " _Gomen ne,_ Shizune-san. Hari Sabtu malam sekitar jam 9-an minggu kemarin Anda ada di kantor?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Lho, tidak kok Namikaze-san, kalau Sabtu malam 12 saya baru perjalanan pulang dari Osaka." ucap Shizune-san padaku.

"Tapi saya ketemu Shizune-san waktu masuk ke lift di lantai 5 waktu itu." ujarku kepadanya.

"Mustahil," Shizune-san mengernyitkan dahi, "Lagipula untuk apa saya di lantai 5 malam-malam?" Penjelasan singkatnya semakin membuat jantungku berdebar makin kencang.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah permisi dan minta maaf tepah mengganggu aku meninggalkan ruangan Shizune-san dengan sejuta pikiran. Apa aku salah orang? Tidak, aku ingat betul. Aku sudah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan ini, aku hafal semua orang termasuk atasanku. Di perjalanan menuju mejaku aku bertemu Karin. Dia menyapaku dengan senyum manis tapi aku tak bisa mengembalikan senyumnya. Karin pun langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang tahu transaksi uang kita?" bisiknya khawatir.

"Bukan, bukan masalah itu." jawabku. Kutuntun dia ke ruang rapat untuk bicara, karena di mejaku ada Kiba yang _kepo._

"Ingat waktu itu aku bilang ritual gagal karena ada orang yang masuk? Aku waktu itu tidak bilang kalau orang yang kumaksud itu Shizune- _san._ "

"Oh.. Lalu?"

"Mestinya Shizune- _san_ tidak ada di kantor malam itu! Karin- _san,_ apa ada sesuatu tentang ritual itu yang kamu tidak bilang padaku?" tanyaku dengan mimik muka serius.

Wajah Karin mendadak tegang, membuatku ikut khawatir.

"Naruto- _san,_ di lantai berapa Shizune-san nalam itu masuk ke lift?" tanya Karin padaku.

"Lantai 5." Jawabku singkat.

Karin terkesiap mendengar jawabanku, dia menunduk dan memegang dahinya seperti panik.

"Naruto-san, kamu seharusnya cerita!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ingat wanita yang mestinya masuk di lantai 5 di tengah ritual? Ada yang bilang wanita itu bisa menyerupai sosok seseorang yang kita kenal untuk menipu korbannya." jawab Karin dengan suara pelan.

Aku merasa lemas. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang aneh, waktu itu saat aku melangkah keluar dari lift di lantai 1 aku tidak melihat 'Shizune-san' ikut keluar. Hanya aku sendiri. Aneh, karena wanita mirip Shizune-san tidak memencet tombol waktu masuk jadi kukira dia hendak ikut ke lantai 1 sepertiku. Tapi waktu itu hanya aku yang keluar dari lift.

"Harusnya kamu yang bilang sebelumnya!" seruku setengah membentak, "Mana aku tahu bakal seperti itu kalau kamu tidak bilang! Aku bukan _expert_ di bidang _occult_ sepertimu!" bentakku padanya.

"Maaf Naruto-san," Karin semakin menunduk, "Karena aku.. Karena aku Naruto-san jadi seperti ini. Mestinya aku tidak menyeret Naruto-san dalam hobiku." Ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu kupegang bahunya dan menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ada penjelasan logis. Mungkin itu hanya orang yang mirip Shizune-san dan aku hanya salah lihat. Dan lihat aku, Karin-san. Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah." hiburku sambil membelai pipinya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, _okay_?" lanjutku sambil mencubit pelan pipinya.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit.

* * *

 _Huh? Aku dalam lift lagi?_

 _Apa ini mimpi yang sama?_

 _Tapi indikator lantai berhenti di lantai 5 bukan lantai 10 seperti waktu itu._

 _Tunggu.. Lantai 5? Bukannya ini lantai yangㅡ_

 _Ping!_

 _Pintu terbuka._

"AAAAAAAA!" aku terbangun dengan rasa takut dan panik yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Masih terbayang jelas di benakku. Sesosok perempuan berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang, mengenakan gaun musim panas lengkap berwarna putih dengan topi. Tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah tangan dan kakinya yang _abnormal,_ terlalu panjang untuk manusia. Aku pun teringat penjelasan Karin tentang wanita di lantai 5.

Yang pasti.. Dia bukan manusia.

.

.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Karin soal mimpiku. Karena dia pasti akan heboh dan mengaitkan mimpiku dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu. Tapi aku tak mau itu. Aku bersikeras kedua mimpi burukku adalah karena alam bawah sadarku terlalu serius menanggapi cerita-cerita Karin sehingga membuat fantasi sendiri sewaktu aku tidur. Ya, hanya itu penjelasan yang masuk akal dan bisa kuterima.

Tapi makhluk menyeramkan itu selalu terbayang setiap aku memejamkan mata. Aku menjadi _paranoid_ saat naik lift, bila pintu terbuka dan ada orang menunggu di depan pintu jantungku seolah hendak meloncat keluar. Sifatku yang menjadi pemurung tentu jadi perhatian Karin.

"Naruto-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin padaku.

"Ya.." jawabku lemah.

" _Really?_ " tanyanya memastikan.

"Beneran, Karin-san. _Don't worry about it._ " Ujarku agar tak membuatnya lebih mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hmm.. Naruto-san, mau kutemani malam ini?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja sendiri."

Biarpun aku bilang begitu ke Karin, entah kenapa aku jadi takut tidur untuk malam itu. Bukannya aku takut tidur sendiri, tapi aku takut bila aku tertidur aku akan mimpi buruk lagi. Tentang lift, dunia lain, dan wanita menyeramkan itu. Kupikir tak ada bedanya bila aku tidur sendiri ataupun ditemani; faktanya dua mimpi buruk pertama justru muncul setelah aku bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan Karin. Apa semua kejadian yang menimpaku belakangan ini karena kedekatanku dengan Karin dan semua cerita mistisnya? Tidak, aku tak boleh berburuk sangka. Dia benar-benar khawatir dan menyesal telah menyeretku dalam obsesinya.

Aku ingin bergadang sebenarnya tapi besok aku harus masuk kerja. Mungkin aku bisa izin sakit tapi aku tak bisa bergadang tiap malam. Ujung-ujungnya aku tak harus mengambil keputusan, karena tubuh dan pikiranku yang lelah menyerah. Aku jatuh tertidur entah jam berapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan aku kembali di sini, di dunia lain._

 _Tidak seperti mimpi sebelumnya, tidak dimulai dalam lift. Tapi di depan jendela, memandangi dunia yang gelap dengan semburat merah darah di cakrawala._

 _Tanda '+' berwarna merah di ujung sana seolah memanggilku. Tapi kegelapan, keheningan, dan keterasingan ini serasa membunuhku._

 _Ini dunia yang tak kuingin terjebak di dalamnya. Aku harus pergi, secepat yang kubisa._

 _Lift, aku harus kembali ke lift itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menuruti insting di tengah kegelapan. Aku merasa mual dan pusing, terjatuh beberapa kali tapi aku tak mau berhenti._

 _Lift itu seakan lebih jauh dari waktu itu,aku merasa sudah berjalanㅡberlari cukup jauh namun belum sampai juga. Hingga aku hampir mencapainya tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendorongku menengok ke belakang.._

 _Dia di sana! Wanita berbaju putih itu berdiri di dekat jendela. Dan dia mulai bergerak ke arahku pelan tapi pasti. Aku tercekat, dengan rasa panik luar biasa aku berlari hingga mencapai lift. Segera kutekan tombol tapi lift itu tidak bereaksi._

 _"Come on! Fuck! C'mon! Fuck fuck shit!" aku memaki sambil terus menekan tombol._

 _Pintu terbuka saat wanita itu sudah setengah jalan dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam bilik lift yang bermandikan cahaya._

Aku terbangun bermandikan keringat dingin. Rasa takut menyelimuti diriku begitu sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa dua mimpiku menjadi satu. Di dunia lain, dengan wanita berbaju putih.

Besoknya aku kembali bermimpi sama. Tapi bedanya, jarak ke lift semakin jauh.

Besoknya lagi kembali mimpi yang sama. Dan jarak ke lift semakin jauh.

Hingga hari ini. Dalam mimpiku lift yang seharusnya menjadi jalan keluar tak bisa kugunakan. Sementara wanita itu semakin mendekat, dan aku dalam panikku berlari menuju tangga darurat, menuruni sepuluh lantai dan baru bangun begitu mencapai lantai 1. Dengan wanita itu terus membayangi langkahku.

Aku bangun dengan perasaan tak karuan. Setiap kali bermimpi jarak ke pintu keluar semakin jauh. Apa jadinya bila aku terjebak dalam mimpiku dan tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang?

Begitu masuk kantor hanya ada satu nama yang terbersit di pikiranku. Kucari Karin dan kutemukan dia sedang berbincang dengan Shizune-san.

" _Sumimasen_ Shizune-san, saya pinjam Karin-san sebentar." ujarku sopan pada Shizune-san.

Kutarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke ruang rapat yang kosong, meninggalkan semua yang melihatnya kebingungan. Kuceritakan semua yang kualami, semua mimpiku dari yang pertama, kedua, hingga yang terakhir pada Karin. Ku deskripsikan dunia lain dalam mimpiku. Tentang wanita menyeramkan itu. Karin mendengarkan semuanya tanpa bicara.

"Karin- _san.._ Itu semua.. Hanya mimpi 'kan? _Please tell me that it was just a dream!_ " ujarku dengan wajah yang hampir putus asa padanya.

Tapi Karin terus terdiam, membuatku semakin panik. Hingga akhirnya dia bicara,

"Naruto- _san,_ jujur padaku. Apakah setelah kuberitahu soal ritual itu Naruto- _san_ riset sendiri di internet?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak. Tidak pernah," jawabku disertai gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Karin menjeda ucapannya. "Deskripsi Naruto-san soal dunia lain itu sesuai dengan deskripsi orang lain yang pernah mencoba ritual itu. Gelap, langit warna merah, dan tanda '+' bercahaya di sana. Tapi aku tak pernah menjelaskan soal itu padamu sebelumnya, jadi Naruto-san tahu dari mana?!" serunya padaku.

Aku terduduk lemas. Kalau aku tak pernah membaca deskripsi dunia lain, bagaimana mungkin mimpiku bisa akurat dengan apa yang dialami orang lain?

"Entahlah," Aku hanya menggeleng tak percaya. "Jadi aku ke dunia lain itu dalam mimpi meskipun ritual waktu itu gagal?" Tanyaku setengah tak percaya.

" _Maybe,_ " Karin tampak bingung "Mungkin wanita misterius di lantai 5 itu membawamu ke sana, dalam mimpi." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Karena aku melanggar pantangan ritual dengan menyapanya?" Ucapku lirih.

"Bisa jadi."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau dia bisa menangkapku?" tanyaku dalam kepanikan.

"Entahlah." Karin berujar seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kupikir kau ahli dalam hal ini!" seruku mulai tak sabar.

Karin termenung, lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Naruto-san, kau harus ingat. Kita bicara _urban legend_ di sini. Beredar dari mulut ke mulut, atau dalam kasus ini beredar dari situs ke situs. Setiap orang punya versinya sendiri dengan akhir yang berbeda. Dan kita tak tahu mana yang benar mana yang bohong."

"Karin- _san.._ Jadi kamu sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan cerita ini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku percaya. Tapi aku tak bisa membuktikannya. Kucoba ritual itu berkali-kali, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Tak ada wanita misterius di lantai 5, tak ada dunia lain di lantai 10." Jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi itu sebabnya Karin- _san_ memintaku untuk mencobanya? Karena percobaanmu tak pernah berhasil?"

"Ya.. Maaf Naruto- _san._ " Karin menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah." Aku membelai pipinya. "Jadi apa ada solusi untuk kasus melanggar pantangan bicara dengan wanita di lantai 5?" tanyaku kemudian.

Karin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Biasanya cerita hanya berakhir mereka dihantui wanita itu di mimpi dan dunia nyata." ujarnya.

Kedua mataku melotot, "Dunia nyata?!"

Karin mengangguk kecil, "Ya, ada yang merasa dihantui oleh wanita itu di luar mimpi, ada juga yang jatuh sakit."

Aku menepuk jidat. Masih untung wanita itu hanya muncul di mimpiku, bukan di dunia nyata. Atau mungkin hanya belum. Tapi seperti yang Karin bilang, namanya _urban legend_ setiap cerita punya versi berbeda-beda. Akan seperti apa _ending_ ceritaku?

"Di mimpiku jarak menuju lift semakin lama terasa semakin menjauh. Terakhir, malah lift itu tidak berfungsi dan aku harus menggunakan tangga. Aku baru bisa bangun begitu mencapai lantai 1." ujarku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Dan wanita itu mengejarmu?"

"Ya," Aku menarik nafas panjang "Jika, suatu hari nanti aku tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dan terjebak selamanya di sana.." aku tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku karena Karin terlanjur menyelanya.

"..Naruto-san mungkin tidak akan bangun dari tidur."

Kami pun terdiam.

"Karin-san.. Dalam cerita yang kau baca, masa berakhir seperti itu saja sih? Apa tak ada yang mencari solusi?" Ucapku padanya.

"Cerita _horror_ kan biasanya berakhir dengan _ending_ menggantung.." Jawab Karin.

Cerita horror, eh. Jadi aku ini sekarang dalam cerita horror. Tapi selain kembaran Shizune-san waktu itu, yang mungkin punya penjelasan logis kejadian aneh yang menimpaku hanya terjadi dalam mimpi. Tidak di dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba ada ide muncul di kepalaku.

"Karin-san, sudahlah. Kita kembali bekerja saja." ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Aku nanti pikirkan sesuatu, _just stay calm. Okay?_ "

Sore itu saat rekan-rekan kerjaku mulai pulang, aku masih tetap di kantor. Menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Semburat jingga matahari sore terasa hangat, tidak seperti warna merah di dunia lain dalam mimpiku. Gedung-gedung bertingkat dan jalanan di bawah sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kulihat dalam mimpiku dari jendela lantai 10. Tapi tentu saja terang benderang dan terlihat hidup.

"Naruto-san? Belum pulang?" sapa Karin.

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Lirihnya.

Kutatap matanya dan tersenyum, lalu kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Karin.. Aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal." aku berujar pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba ritual itu sekali lagi." Kataku berusaha sehalus mungkin.

"Apa?! Itu gila!" serunya keras.

Ku pegang bahu Karin dan kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku melihat dunia itu dalam mimpi, tapi aku ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri di dunia nyata."

"Untuk apa!? Bisa-bisa Naruto-san bertemu wanita itu lagi!" ujar Karin menolak ideku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan jika ritual itu bukan bualan semata. Kamu sendiri belum pernah berhasil ketika mencobanya kan? Bila aku melakukan ritual itu lagi, tanpa melanggar pantang sekalipun tapi aku tidak bisa mencapai dunia lain.." aku sengaja menggantung ucapanku.

"Lalu?"

"..maka ritual itu hanya omong kosong, dunia lain tidak pernah ada dan mimpi burukku itu hanyalah bunga tidurㅡtidak berarti." Tegasku padanya, mencoba meyakinkannya.

Karin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kudengar.

"Bagaimana kalau ritual itu nyata? Bila Naruto-san bisa mencapai dunia lain di lantai 10, lalu apa? Bagaimana Naruto-san bisa mengusir mimpi-mimpi buruk itu? Tidak mungkin kan Naruto-san menghindari mimpi dengan tidak tidur seumur hidup?" Ungkapnya dengan nada khawatir tercetak jelas di tiap kalimat.

"Entahlah. Aku pikirkan nanti selanjutnya." Jawabku santai dengan senyum pahit.

"Tidak meyakinkan.." katanya padaku.

"Yah, seperti katamu, cerita horror itu punya _ending_ ambigu." kataku padanya.

Karin akhirnya berujar, "Yosh, akan kutemani sampai malam di sini."

Karin menggenggam tanganku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Hey, nanti ada yang lihat." tegurku.

"Biarkan saja." balas Karin cuek.

" _By the way,_ aku punya ide untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai malam."

"Apa?"

"Yang biasa kita lakukan kalau berdua."

Karin menatap mataku dan kebingungan. " _What?_ " tanyanya yang kujawab dengan senyuman.

"Ya. Ini waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita mistismu. Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."

Karin terperangah, lalu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Gedung sudah cukup sepi untuk melakukan ritual. Kami pun menuju lift.

"Karin, apa ada detail lain tentang ritual itu yang kau ingat?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Ada beberapa orang yang bilang jika wanita di lantai 5 itu akan mengajak bicara dan menarik perhatian." Jawabnya santai.

"Wanita mirip Shizune-san tidak bicara sedikitpun waktu itu." ujarku.

"Karena Naruto-san sudah menyapa duluan."

"...Oh."

 _Ping!_

Pintu lift terbuka, aku dan Karin masuk menuju lantai 1.

"Jadi, apa lagi?" kataku padanya.

"Dunia gelap di lantai 10 bukan satu-satunya dunia lain yang bisa kita capai dengan lift." Jelas Karin.

"Huh? Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Coba lihat kita sekarang. Dalam bilik logam yang terisolasi sepenuhnya dari luar, apa kita bisa yakin dunia di luar sana masih sama?" ujar Karin yang justru menambah kekalutanku.

"Tapi kan kita butuh ritual yang cukup rumit hanya untuk ke dunia lain. Kupikir dalam pemakaian sehari-hari, lift tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu." Ucapku.

Kulihat Karin tersenyum misterius. "Sudah kubilang dunia gelap itu bukan hanya dunia alternatif yang bisa kita capai. Bila dunia lain itu hanya sedikit berbeda dengan dunia kita, mungkin kita tak butuh ritual."

"Sedikit berbeda?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

 _Ping!_

Pintu terbuka di lantai 1 dan Karin melangkah keluar.

"Naruto- _san,_ kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku harus melihat dunia itu dengan mata kepala sendiri, biar aku tidak penasaran lagi. Juga agar kamu tidak penasaran lagi dengan dunia lain di lantai 10."

" _Thanks a lot.._ "

"Heh, jujur saja Karin-san, awalnya aku eneg tapi lama-lama aku jadi menyenangi cerita-cerita _occult_ -mu." Ujarku padanya.

" _Really?_ " tanya Karin dengan mata berbinar.

" _I'm sure of it.._ " aku mengangguk.

Karin tersenyum manis, kubalas senyumnya dan menekan tombol angka 4 untuk memulai ritual. "Kau pulang saja, tak perlu menungguku. Nanti akan kukabari apapun hasilnya." ujarku padanya.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Saat pintu lift mulai tertutup, samar-samar kudengar dia berbisik,

" _Goodbye,_ Naruto-san. Terima kasih mau mendengarkanku selama aku berada di sini.."

.

.

Lantai 4 menuju lantai 2. Lantai 2 menuju lantai 6. Kembali ke lantai 2. Menuju lantai 10.

Setiap langkah membuatku semakin gugup. Setiap kali pintu lift terbuka menampakkan lorong yang sudah sepi, mimpi burukku terus membayangiku. Wanita menakutkan di lantai 5. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya. Wujud apa yang akan dia ambil sekarang? Shizune-san lagi? Karin? Atau bahkan Tsunade-san? Atau wanita lain yang kukenal? Pintu terbuka di lantai 10, menampakkan lorong yang sudah sepi tapi masih terlihat normal. Dengan gemetar kutekan tombol angka 5.

Kuputuskan untuk menunduk agar tidak melihat siapapun yang masuk di lantai 5. Jangan dilihat.. Jangan dilihat.. Fokus..

9..

8..

7..

6..

 _Ping!_

Apa ada orang disana? Tidak, aku tak mau melihat.

 _Tap!_ Kudengar suara langkah kaki masuk ke dalam lift. Setiap langkah membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Dan siapapun itu, dia melangkah dengan perlahan seolah sengaja menerorku. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti dan dari sudut mataku kulihat.

Jadi dia menampakkan wujud aslinya sama seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpiku. Kaki kurus panjang _abnormal,_ berkulit pucat dengan gaun putih. Aku ingat betul. Tapi ini bukan mimpi! Wanita itu muncul di dunia nyata! Seketika atmosfir horror nan mencekam langsung menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku.

"Naruto-san, kamu kenapa?"

Itu suara Karin. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan Karin. Tidak, wanita itu hanya memancingku.

Dengan gemetar kutekan tombol angka 1. Dan ajaibnya, lift justru terangkat naik ke atas bukannya turun ke lantai 1.

6..

"Naruto-san, mau dengar ceritaku?"

7..

"Atau kau mau.. Uangku?"

8..

" **Naruto-san! Naruto-san! NARUTO-SAN! NARUTO-SAN!"**

9..

" _ **AOOOOOIAIAIAAIIAOOOOOOIAIAIAAIIAOOOO!**_ "

Kututup mata dan telingaku rapat-rapat saat wanita itu mengeluarkan lolongan mengerikan, lolongan bukan milik manusia maupun hewan yang menusuk telinga.

 _Ping!_

Masih menutup mata dan telinga aku lari menghambur keluar dari bilik lift saat pintu terbuka. Kudengar pintu lift di belakangku mulai menutup kembali tapi aku masih mendengar suara wanita itu.

" **Padahal waktu itu kau menyapaku!** " jeritnya dalam suara Shizune-san.

Aku hanya bisa gemetar dan terduduk lemas mendengarnya. Saat aku yakin pintu lift sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, barulah aku berani membuka mata.

Gelap. Gelap gulita dengan semburat kemerahan. Hening tanpa suara. Keheningan yang mencekam.

"Aku.. Di sini.. Di lantai 10.." gumamku.

Ini bukan lantai 10 yang kulihat tadi. Ini sama seperti mimpiku. Aku sudah di dunia lain sekarang. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Kucubit tanganku berkali-kali untuk memastikan. Sakit.

"Hahaha.. Ini nyata.." Entah kenapa aku malah tertawa sementara aku sendiri berjalan seperti orang linglung ke arah jendela. Aku sendiri tak tahu harus merasa apa, entah takjub atau terpuaskan, atau takut, dan juga bingung.

"Karin.. Ini nyata.." gumamku pelan.

Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa bahagia untuk Karin. Andai saja dia bisa melihat dunia gelap ini dengan matanya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya dengan ritual itu. Aku tak peduli dengan nasibku sendiri. Dengan kemungkinan aku akan terjebak dalam mimpiku selamanya. Akan kuceritakan semuanya pada Karin. Jika memang suatu hari aku tak akan bangun lagi dari tidurku, kisahku akan abadi.

Langkahku membawaku ke depan jendela. Cakrawala merah darah dengan tanda '+' misterius di sana. Mereka seakan memanggilku. Tapi keheningan dan kegelapan ini begitu mencekam buatku. Lebih mencekam dibanding ketika muncul dalam mimpiku. _This is real. I'm does exist, but this world shouldn't have exist._ Kuraih _handphone_ dari sakuku, berharap bisa merekam dunia ini. Tapi seperti yang Karin pernah bilang, barang elektronik tidak akan berfungsi di dunia ini. _Handphone_ ku tidak mau menyala meskipun aku yakin baterainya masih terisi.

Biarlah. Aku tak bisa mengambil bukti tapi aku harus kembali pulang ke duniaku. Kembali ke Karin untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dalam lorong yang sudah _familiar_ dalam mimpiku. Tapi setidaknya tak ada yang mengejarku sekarang. Dan bedanya, aku tak terbangun begitu masuk dalam lift. Tanpa membuang waktu, kulakukan ritual menuju jalan pulang seperti pernah yang dijelaskan Karin.

 _Ping!_

Pintu akhirnya terbuka di lantai 1. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang gemetar dengan perasaan campur aduk keluar dari lift menuju lobi.

"Lembur Naruto- _san_?" sapa seorang petugas keamanan.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah. Kucari Karin, tapi tak ada. Dia pasti sudah pulang seperti yang kusuruh. Saat aku hendak mengecek _handphone_ ku, anehnya benda itu masih tak mau menyala.

* * *

Malam berlalu tanpa insiden, aku pulang dengan selamat tanpa dihantui mimpi buruk apapun. Tapi sampai besok paginya _handphone_ ku masih tidak bisa menyala biarpun ku- _charge_ selama apapun. Kupikir rusak jadi kubawa saja untuk diservis sehabis pulang kantor nanti. Karin pasti khawatir karena aku tak menghubunginya sampai sekarang. Aku berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Karin, tapi aku tak melihat sosoknya di kantor pagi itu. Apa dia tidak masuk kerja? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Kiba, Karin mana ya? Apa dia tidak masuk? _Handphone_ ku rusak tidak bisa ngehubungin dia." kataku pada Kiba.

Jawaban Kiba sungguh diluar dugaanku.

"Karin? Karin siapa?" Tanyanya sambil memasang pose mengingat-ingat.

Aku menghela nafas, "Yah, Kiba. Memangnya siapa lagi? Cewek Amerika yang sementara kerja disini lah! Kau juga kan sering menggodanya." balasku terhadap jawaban ngelanturnya.

"Memangnya ada?"

 _Kuso!_ Umpatku dalam hati. Kiba bercandanya kelewatan. Kutinggalkan saja dia yang masih memasang tampang bodoh dan bertanya pada yang lain. Tapi semua menjawab sama. Semuanya bingung saat kutanyakan soal Miyoza Karina. Bahkan kepala bagian personalia sekalipun. Seolah-olah Karin tak pernah ada.

Ini pasti mereka semua sedang mengerjaiku! Tapi ekspresi serius mereka membuat perasaan tak nyaman menderaku. Kubulatkan tekad menuju ruangan Tsunade-san.

"Oh, Namikaze-san. _Doushite_?" tanya Tsunade-san padaku yang terbilang jarang memasuki ruangannya.

"Tsunade-san, perusahaan kita menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Amerika kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, betul. Lalu?"

Aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Mereka mengirim seorang pegawainya bernama Miyoza Karina ke sini dan Anda menunjuk saya untuk membimbing dia selama di sini kan? Betul kan, Tsunade-san?" Tanyaku tak sabaran.

Tsunade-san menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku semakin panik.

"Tidak pernah ada karyawan mereka yang dikirim ke sini, maksudmu apa?" ujar Tsunade-san yang makin membuatku terkejut.

"Tapi, saya ingat betul! Meeting pagi tanggal 8 bulan kemarin Anda mengumumkan kedatangan Karin dan menunjuk saya! Saya ingat!" ujarku bersikeras.

Sekarang ekspresi Tsunade-san berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. "Namikaze, kamu kelihatannya kurang sehat. Apa kamu berhalusinasi?"

"Tidak! Tsunade- _sama,_ tolong! Tolong katakan yang saya ingat itu benar!"

Tsunade-san menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka laci mejanya dan memberiku sebuah map merah. "Ini, _notula_ rapat 6 bulan terakhir. Kamu lihat sendiri saja." ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dengan segera kucari tanggal 8 bulan lalu di map itu. Dan aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Alih-alih ada poin tentang kedatangan Karin, yang ada malah soal kemungkinan mengirim salah satu pegawai senior ke Amerika. Dan poin-poin lain yang berbeda dengan yang kuingat.

"Tak mungkin.." desisku.

Kulihat tanggal sebelumnya, anehnya semua poin yang tercatat di sana aku ingat betul. Tapi tanggal 8 setelahnya berbeda jauh dengan apa yang kuingat. Apa yang terjadi di tanggal 8? Oh iya, aku terlambat masuk pagi. Dan sempat mengalami masalah di lift. Tunggu, lift?

 _"Bila dunia lain itu hanya sedikit berbeda dengan dunia kita, mungkin kita tak butuh ritual."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat terakhir Karin terngiang di kepalaku,

 _"Goodbye, Naruto-san. Terima kasih mau mendengarkanku selama aku berada di sini.."_

... _Di sini_? Apa maksudnya _di sini_?

"Namikaze Naruto! Kamu puas? Bawa saja map itu kalau mau." Ucapan tegas Tsunade-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menunduk, " _Ha'i,_ Tsunade-sama. Maaf mengganggu." gumamku lemas sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Entah apa yang Tsunade-san pikirkan melihatku seperti itu.

.

.

Aku menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang berbalut semburat jingga matahari. Ini hari terakhirku bekerja di kantor ini. Di gedung ini.

Aku meninggalkan perusahaan ini bukan karena aku kehilangan Karin. Bukan karena Karin tidak pernah eksis untuk semua orang di dunia ini kecuali aku. Tapi karena aku tak mau lagi bekerja di gedung bertingkat dengan lift.

Mimpi burukku tentang dunia gelap dan wanita dari lantai 5 tak pernah muncul lagi. Tapi aku terlanjur trauma dengan lift. Aku tak ingin sendirian di dalam bilik logam yang terisolasi dari dunia luar yang entah akan membawaku ke dunia mana. Dan tak butuh ritual untuk itu, buktinya adalah apa yang terjadi padaku dan Karin.

Ah, Karin. Aku rindu dengan senyumannya, tingkahnya, dan juga cerita-cerita _occult-_ nya. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan ceritanya dengan senang hati. Entah dari dunianya, atau dari dunia lain. Sepertiku. Tapi maaf Karin, kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi. Karena aku tidak pernah ingin menggunakan lift lagi selamanya.

 _Ping!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 _Phuahh!_ 7,7k+ tanpa AN dan tetek bengeknya. Bentar, ane minum kopi dulu. Maklum 3 hari begadang buat nyelesaiin nih fic *sluurrp* sampe pilek menyerang ane :v

Tapi kenapa jadi kayak di atas? T.T Feel-nya ga ada, desc chara kurang apalagi chara OC-nya. Hueeeee *nangis kejer* *lap ingus*. Tunggu! Jangan lempar ane ke selokan dulu! O-Oi! *jebyur*

Yah, saya tahu kalo saya sudah lama absen. Mau gimana lagi tugas ane numpuk dari tugas kelompok, individu, sampe praktek. Apalagi tgl 26 November sampe 5 Desember saya lagi UAS. Mikirin remidi lagi :v. Jadilah saya gak bisa nulis dulu untuk _sementara waktu._

Untungnya, rank ane gak turun yah walau cuma masuk 5 besar tapi lumayanlah. Guru ane juga baik dengan menambah nilai semester saya :3 Tapi kalian tenang saja, saya punya hutang fic request sama seseorang dan saya bakal selesaiin paling cepat minggu depan. So, mungkin minggu depan kalian bakal jumpa ane lagi di Just In :) Jangan bosan nungguin saya ya guys :v

Menurut kalian, fic ini gaje atau engga? Menurut saya sih ini termasuk fic saya yang tidak sempurna alias "cacat" di beberapa bagian. Boleh saya minta kritiknya? :)

Mungkin sampai sini saja, agar ini story ga nyampe 8k. Dan oh iya, doakan saya kuat dan tabah menghadapi pendidikan kesamaptaan bersama TNI-Polri/Satpol PP/Polantas bulan Januari-Maret :u Dan doakan tugas sekolah saya lancar. Amin :)

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

 **© Uzumaki Nugroho**


End file.
